LOTM: Heroes United S4 P5/Transcript
(Alex, Jessica and Raynell are seen looking around as the ground shakes. Gillian is seen hiding) Alex:..... Jessica: Crap.... Raynell: *Hugs Jessica* W-What is it? Jessica: Not sure, but it doesn't sound good. Alex: Yeah. This can't be good for any of us. Gillian:...... Alex: Hey. Gillian: AHH! Alex: Do you know what that is? Gillians: Its... Its Gnash's monster... The Crusher... Jessica: T-The Crusher?? Gillian: Yes... Raynell: *Awkward laugh* You sure that's just not explosions going off? (A monster roar is heard again) Gillian:... Positive. Jessica: What is this "Crusher"?? Gillian: Like I said: Its Gnash's monster. Its-Its-Its like those um... What do you call them? Demolishers! Yeah that's it! Its like them! Only... Different. More intelligent. Alex: Intelligent?? Raynell: Seriously?! Gillian:.... Alex: Gnash must've got his hands on some kind of Federation Virus if he can make intelligent Targhul like that. Gillian: I-I don't know how he got him, but he only lets him out when things are s-serious. And.... To punish people. Raynell: P-Punish? Gillian: Yeah... He.. He feeds them to the Crusher. Jessica: That's... THat's horrible... Gillian: And now... He's lose and he's gonna eat us!! Alex: Not on my watch he's not! Raynell: H-Hey now! Come on guys, I doubt The Crusher's in this area of the nest! He's got way more reason to go to the battle! Gillian: It doesn't matter WHERE he is! He'll track us down! I don't wanna die this way! Jessica; Gillian! Relax! Its gonna be okay! Alex: Yeah! All our friends are here! We're gonna get out of this! Gillian:..... Raynell: Gillian? Gillian: G-G-G-Guys....?? (Gillian is pointing behind the group. They look. They see an eye ball staring at them though the window) Alex:.... Don't. Move. Maybe he won't see us. (The group stands perfectly still) Gillian:..... Raynell: *Whispers* Holy crap... Jessica; *Whispers* It's.....It's that big? Alex: *Whispers* No way. A Demolisher's never been that big. (They hear him growling as he stares at them) Jessica: *Whispers* You think he can see us? Alex: *Whispers* I don't think so. ???: I can see you... And hear you. Gillian: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! Jessica: CRAP!! Raynell: AAAAHH!!! (The group makes a run for it as the Crusher roars and pulls off the roof of the prison) Alex: HOLY SHIT!! Ranyell: I DON'T WANNA GET EATEN!!! Jessica: WE GOTTA GET TO THE OTHERS!! Alex: RIGHT!! Raynell: WAIT!!! (The group then looks around) Raynell: WHERE'S GILLIAN?! (The three turn to find Gillian hiding from The Crusher) Alex: Gillian! Gillian: *Whimpering* Idon'twannadieIdon'twannadieIdon'twannadieIdon'twannadie! Alex: Son of a- Jess help me with this! Jessica: Right! (Alex and Jessica use their powers and pull Gillian toward them) Gillian: AHH!! Alex: OKAY WE GOT HIM!!! TIME TO GO!!! (The group makes a run for it. Raynell looks back to see the Crusher in all his giant glory. He lets out another roar) Raynell: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! (Meanwhile the Defenders are still seen battling the male Targhuls, as Shining Diamond is seen punching a Targhul away) Josuke: Gotcha! (The Targhul lands on the ground and stands back up) Targhul: You damn brat! Yang: Heads up! Targhul: Huh? (Yang runs and punches the Targhul away) Josuke: Thanks! Yang: No prob! (Jack is seen fighting off a group of them) Jack: COME ON! YOU GOT ALL THESE WARRIORS! ANY OF YOU GONNA GIVE ME CHALLENGE!? (Omega and his kids are seen fighting against a group of them) Charlie: Man, how many Targhuls do these guy have! Zulu: There's a whole damn army I bet! Omega: Army or not, we can't let them win! Pearl: Right! (As they continue fighting everyone suddenly feels the ground shake) Ruby: What the? (The ground shakes again) Violet: What was that??? Guard #2: He did it didn't he?! Guard #1: Did he seriously release the beast?! Rose: Graves? What's happening? Graves:... He did it.. He let him out... Rose: What? Let who out? (Suddenly Raynell along with Alex, Jessica, who are carrying Gillian are seen running and screaming) Raynell: MONSTEEEEEEEEEER!!!! Alex: EVERYONE GET BACK!!! (The Crusher then jumps out behind the group roaring) Jack: WHOA!!! Kyle: WHAT THE HELL!?!! Emily: WHAT IS THAT THING!? Targhul #12: THE CRUSHER!! HE'S LOSE!! Targhul #133: RUN!! (The Targhuls all make a break for it as the Crusher slowly comes up to the Defenders) Lenny: Is that a Demolisher!? Omega: How is it that big!? Evan: And I thought the one back at that lab was bad! This is something else! Zulu: It has to be made of something that's making it this tall! Crusher: Well well. Looks like I got me an all you can eat dinner today. Rose: HE CAN TALK!? Crusher: You better believe it. I can think, I can talk, and I can SMASH!! (The Crusher stomps on the ground causing everything to shake) Izuku: Oh my god... Graves: Crusher! Stop! Crusher: Ah well lookie here. Graves. How you ya been? Graves: Pretty good. You? Crusher: Doin' just fine Graves. I heard you betrayed the Alpha. Graves: I'm simply helping out a friend Crusher. So please. Don't do this. Crusher: Sorry Graves. But I gotta do what the boss says. Raynell: U-Um.... M-Mr. Crusher? Crusher: Hm? Raynell: Um.. C-Could you please listen to Mr. Graves and not eat us? Pretty please? Crusher:...... Raynell: W-We swear, we didn't mean any harm. Crusher: You and your buddies come in MY nest, attack us, and you tell us you don't mean no harm? Raynell: U-Um... We uh.... Had good reason? Alex: Crusher, you are aware that your friends in this nest are sick people right? Crusher: Oh and now you insult me people? Alex: That fuck head Razor tried several times to RAPE my girlfriend! Jessica: Yeah! Rose: Trust me I watched! Crusher: So? Alex: So!? SO!? THAT IS WRONG!? Crusher: What's also wrong if you attacking what belongs to the Alpha. The Alpha doesn't like those who challenge his power. Graves; Crusher! Please! Don't do this! Crusher: I have no choice Graves! I have to do what's best for the nest, and that means turning you and your friends into paste! Jessica: Guess he's not gonna listen to reason! Nettle: Everyone get ready! He's coming! (The Crusher stomps on the ground and roars at all the heroes. Meanwhile, back in the throne room. Gnash is holding up a hand, listening to the sound of the Crusher's roar) Gnash: Ah. Sounds like my friend have found those invaders. Erin:..... Gnash: They should be dealt with any second now. Erin: Guys.... Gnash: Oh don't worry. Maybe if they are lucky, Crusher will swallow them whole, or crush them under his foot. At least it will be painless. ERin: … No. No. They aren't gonna fall. They WILL beat your beast. Gnash: You sure about that? Erin: Positive. …… Would you stop rubbing my stomach? Gnash: Hm? Erin: Seriously, this is getting weird. Stop. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts